Haunted house of wax
by antipodkayne
Summary: Halloween was coming. The Haunted House of Wax was opened in the small Southern town. My version of the House of wax idea, with the original characters.
1. Chapter 1

The bride had the satin-white, rose-patterned dress, a veil and an axe with the red paint as blood. The veil covered it´s dark hair and framed the life-like face.

"Trick or treat, loser?"

Alexis Martin looked behind her, more or less irritated. Kinsey Thomas, dressed with the blue tank-top and low-cut jeans, stood there, smiling her sleazy-bully -smile.

"A trick for you, _loser_", Alexis spoke bluntly. Strikingly pretty girl with the dark hair and eyes, she was dressed for work in the Haunted House. She loathed most pupils in the high school, and sleazy, trashy, thin-bodied brains-between-legs Kinsey was not an exception.

"Where´s the real horror, gore and stuff like that, you wimp?" Kinsey asked.

"Or the porn for you?" Alexis said. She jumped down from the podium and looked Kinsey. "This is a Haunted House, and not... " Alexis closed her mouth, after seeing over Kinsey´s shoulder. "Oh, no, not that!"

Kinsey turned around and saw a conservatively dressed blonde woman walking the aisle, watching the wax-figures.

"Good afternoon, girls", Nora Andrews smiled.

"Hi, Mrs Andrews, " Kinsey grinned.

"Hi," Alexis said bluntly.

"I heard there is the Haunted House in our town at this halloween," Nora smiled. Her fake friendliness and harmless look were a veneer over the twisted sewer, which was her mind.

"Yes, " Alexis said. The local church-goers had been very vocal in their protests, but Jim Thorpe and his wife, with the help like Alexis, had still managed to open the House. "And it may stay AFTER Halloween, too."

"Do you know what Deuteronomy says about the powers of darkness?" Nora asked.

"Oh, you mean except demanding the torturous death to the brides who are not virgins or people who don´t hold Sabbath?" Alexis snapped. "Tell me. Bible has filthy language and so much sadism I can´t keep the record".

Kinsey giggled. Nora tried not to bat her baby-blue eyes convulsively.

"Deuteronomy denies all the witchcraft," Nora said.

"Oh, yea, burning old women at the stake or framing people for Satanic abuse." Alexis spat the words out. "Spare me from those filthy perversions, thank you. Or go to my high-school to tell that to the immature crap who think that´s cool. _I_ don´t think destroying human life to satisfy your worst kind of voyeurism is anything but sick!" Alexis knew her face was red for the rage which burned inside her, the rage which she had tried to suppress for years to be the good girl.

Kinsey giggled again, and Nora looked like her now very stiff smile would have been glued on her face.

"Satan is very real," she said. "Every child has a right..."

"Every adult has their rights too. And you took away those rights when you framed people from the crimes they had not committed!" Now Alexis was shouting. Living for years amidst the hypocrisy, oppression and filth of these people was too much. "If there is Hell, I hope you will go there! And now get out! Get out!"

"I just..."

"Out!" Alexis screamed.

"What the hell is happening here?" Jim Thorpe asked. Then she saw Nora and Kinsey. "Mrs Andrews, I thought you don´t like the Haunted houses".

"This young woman just showed why I don´t like it!" Nora said. "Satan is in this house and in this town!! Just like years ago!"

"Oh, now you are framing us, too!" Alexis said, but Jim looked worried. He remembered what had happened almost 20 years ago, and : how the day-care centre people, albeit clearly not guilty, were still in the prison, after all the attempts to free them.

--

AN: I am not trying to exploit filth and horrors of SA urban legend and suffering of people wrongly accused and/or committed, just condemn the guilty parties.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank God those two left," Alexis said. She saw Jim smiling and asked: "What?"

"Why atheists thank God?" Jim asked.

"We don´t thank God, we..." Alexis smiled. "Do you believe in God?"

"I believe in something higher, yes. Not Christ or Bible, but something higher, benevolent power of goodness. Perhaps I am just superstitious."

"Yea, why it didn´t protect Nora´s victims?" Alexis sighed. "I´ll go home to change. I promise, I´m here at seven, before the House opens."

"Good. And Alexis..."

"What?"Alexis looked behind her.

Jim smiled. "Happy Halloween, Alexis."

Smile lit Alexis´face. "Happy Halloween."

--

Nora Andrews was not a burglar. But it was the fire - the fire of God - which had destroyed the sinners in Sodoma and Gomorra. She saw Alexis leaving and not locking the door behind her. Good. Apparently Jim Thorpe was still inside.

Nora approached the door and peeked in.

She did not see anyone.

Nora walked in so silently she could. She heard Jim walking in the next room and quickly behind the wax figure, which had long pink dress - with lot of cleavage! - and long red hair. The exposed fangs and red eyes told it was a vampiress.

She tried to find her match-box, but she was nervous enough to drop the box to the floor. And someone moved behind her.

Nora turned around and tried not to look the guilty. - only to see one of the last persons she ever believed to see.

"What you are doing here.?"

In the next room Jim heard her voice, but did not recognize the words and the speaker.

"Jane?" he called his wife´s name. "Alexis?"

He did not hear the answer, so he walked to the room where the wax figures were.

He did not see anything, only smelt some medicine-like scent. And the door was slightly open.

Thinking someone had came to vandalize the place, Jim started to check the rooms. The match-box on the floor told him everything he wanted to know.. Someone had came to burn the place and heard his voice., escaping or hiding himself/herself.

"No get out of here or I will call the police." Jim said with a loud voice.

Nora did not answer. She could not, because she was not only unconscious for the chloroform, but not in the house anymore.


End file.
